That Night
by Iperveemaya
Summary: Just a smut one shot. Love scenes. Rated M fic so WARNING for those who are prude. Enjoy ;)


Hi guys. Here is a lovely smut filled one shot. This account is made of a few writers. We will be bringing all kinds of smut for you guys to come. R&R ;)

* * *

Now they were completely naked. Not sure how they got to this exact moment but it was more like one thing lead to another. There they lay were completely naked in front of one another. They had no worries or interruptions because Maya parents weren't home for the weekend and Emily's mom think she is at Hanna's. Everything was perfect. They were just taking in the each other natural god giving beauties.

"Are you ready" Maya asked in a whisper.

Emily shook her head yes while her eye roam her girlfriends body as she took in a deep breath.

This wasn't their first time having sex with one another, but it sure felt like it. For some reason this time seemed different than usual. Somehow this particular night made them feel like a virgin all over again. Maya gently placed her hands on Emily's cheek as she looked into her eyes then slowly started to move her hands down Emily's arm and into the her girlfriend hands she then lead Emily to the bed. Emily sat down on the edge of the bed. Maya bent down and kissed her on the lips tenderly. She then climbed on to the bed behind Emily. She gently grabbed Emily's long, dark, beautiful hair and moved it to one side of her shoulder. Maya began kissing Emily down her neck while her hands were rubbing all over girlfriend's stomach. Her hands slowly made it to her breast as she cuffed it and start to massage her breast in circular motions making Em moan a bit as she bits her bottom lip. Emily put her hands on the back of Maya's head changing her position. Maya stopped kissing Em's neck and now they were face to face inhaling each other's breath. In one quick movement Maya swung her leg swung across Emily's waist straddling her.

Emily jumped a bit to this gesture; she wasn't expecting Maya to move like that. "Mhmm are you a gymnast or a guitarist?" Emily teased.

Maya just smirk as she kisses her girlfriend. Emily grabbed Maya by the thigh and held her up so Maya won't fall as Emily scoot from the edge to the middle of the bed all while they were still kissing. Maya stopped kissing Em and whisper in her ear "I love you Emily" very seductively then she started kissing Em from the crook of her neck to her collar bone. "I love you too Maya". Maya lowered her body as she kisses down to Emily's breast. She takes it into her mouth as she starts licking and sucking on Emily's nipple. Her fingers slowly started to make its way down to Emily's moist area. She starts to rub on her clit. This made Emily inner muscles jump "Ahh" she moans. Her breath starts to quickness as Maya moves faster. Maya make her way down in between Emily's inner thighs as Maya starts to rub down each thigh making Emily moan in anticipation. She lifted and spread Emily's legs out more as Maya bends down arching her back. She slowly starts licking her way up to Emily's throbbing, moist area teasing Emily. Emily cried out moaning as Maya continued her assault on Em. Emily moans grew louder as her tongue started going deeper. Emily is cussing at the wind as she screams out Maya names. Emily hands went to Maya hair grabbing it out of pleasure. Maya stopped to insert 3 fingers inside Emily. pumbing it with all the force she has "ahhhhh *in hales..exhales M-Maya ahhh" as she screams and monas in absolute pleasure. Maya slipped her three fingers out the very moist area. "Maya please don't stop" Emily manages to say. Maya smirks as she put her face in between Emily's thighs again. Maya tongue massages her insides as she sucked and licked Emily's clit. She assaulted her again in pleasure slipping her index finger inside Em. Thrusting her finger in and out, Maya began to suck and lick hard on her clit, Emily moans as she is squeezing her breast together. Emily tangled her hands in Maya's hair as she felt her orgasm kick in her breathing goes out of control. Maya is pumping quicker and going deeper inside while she still pleasuring Em with her tongue. She holler out Maya's name with each movement with what Maya was doing down there. She slipped her finger out. Emily starts to grind on Maya is still eating her out. Maya stopped and immediately as she slipped three fingers inside of her. Thrusting in and out inside of Emily going deeper inside of her Emily felt her body about to explode. "MAYA" she screamed on the top of her lungs as she inhales..and exhles a few cuss words. Maya stopped as she saw well as she liked to call it 'satisfaction' coming out of Emily. Emily was still trying to catch her breath. Maya scooted up toward Emily hovering over her kissing Emily passionately. Em could taste herself as she kisses Maya.

Emily pushes Maya off gently so now Emily was on top of her. Emily sucked Maya's tongue as Maya bit down on Emily's bottom lip. Emily slowly began to grind on top of Maya. They both moan softly in their kisses. Maya's hands tangled in Emily's hair. Emily started to move quicker on top of Maya. Maya broke the kiss as she starts to moan louder throwing her head back in pleasure. Quicker and quicker Emily stared to move on top of Maya. Emily then move to an angle where both their centers were connected. Emily was holding one of Maya's legs up as their very moist areas were touching together as Emily start to grind. They both wear moaning out loud as Em start picking up her pace even more. Maya threw her head back and was gripping the sheets. as Emily pace was still quickening by the second, she most of find the right spot from Maya. "Ahhh Emily... yes r-right 'she cusses' right there don't stop. " she exhales and closes her eyes shut as she moans out loud in absolute pleasure. Emily picked up her pace both of them moaning to the moon. Emily slowly slows down and kisses Maya hard. She got off of Maya. She went down and starting kissing right underneath Maya belly button. She was face to face to Maya throbbing wet heated area. She was rubbing on Maya's throbbing area. She then slipped three fingers inside on Maya. Maya moaned. Emily slipped them out then slipped them back in slowly repeating this process a few times teasing Maya "Emily PLEASE I need u inside of me" she said as she looked directly in Emily's eyes that made Emily blood boil. Sending chills down her back just the way Maya sounded made her want to pleasure her like never before she slipped her three fingers back inside Maya and started thrusting her fingers in and out of Maya quickening her speed every second going deeper inside of Maya. Maya moan like crazy hold on to the headboard. Maya was grinding on Em's finger as Emily was still thrusting deeper inside her. Maya orgasm kicked in. her body was shacking her moans were louder her breathing was uncontrollable she was cussing the wind out loud hollering her girlfriends name. Emily did not stop instead she just went faster harder in deeper but all this was making her moan as well causing her to thrust harder and go in deeper. "Satisfaction" just rushed out of Maya. It took Maya a while for her breathing to come back to normal. She then jump and attacked Emily knocking her back. Maya then kissed her passingly tonuged battle for dominances she stopped

"Damn Emily" Maya said just a little out of breath

Emily smiled raise her and kiss her girlfriend even more. Maya was straddling Emily. Em wrapped her arms around Maya's waist pushing them closer together making sure there were no space in between them. Maya's hands run through Emily's hair. They stopped kissing as they leaned in to each other so their forehead was pressed against each other. Staring into Emily's eyes, Maya then realize why this time felt so different. There was no rushing this time. There was no hiding their moans. This time they were able to express how they feel about each other. Maya realized this wasn't there usual sex they...they were making love. That's why every touch felt like it was their first. The look in Emily's eyes she could that she realized it to. Emily smiled. Maya smiled back intently. They made their way under the cover cuddling each other. Maya hands wrapped around her jock girlfriend from behind her. She whispered in her ear. "I really do love you Emily. I love you more than I love anyone in this world." Emily turned around. Her eyes wear a bit teary. "I love you too Maya. I don't want to be with nobody else but you" they kiss for a while then Em rested her head on Maya's chest. They slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
